


You Call Yourself a Christian

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [5]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Christianity, Gen, Song Lyrics, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Someone who points and calls another person a sinner needs to check his own behavior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A song from my novel "Strangers Until That Day"

You Call Yourself a Christian

You call yourself a Christian  
Who obeys the Golden Rule.  
You make neither one of us  
Ever misses Sunday school.  
The preacher dines out at our house;  
Church ladies eat our lunch.  
How can a Christian not forgive,  
‘Cause I only cheated once.

Cheating is a hurting game;  
I knew that from the start.  
But I just had to have that love,  
Or else I’d break my heart.  
I sinned, I know, and some sad day,  
I just might burn in hell.  
But unless you change your attitude,  
You’ll burn right there as well.


End file.
